


The Ukais

by KarasunoParkingLot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Funny, Keishin as a dad, MSBJ with kids, Wholesome, haikyuu characters with kids, he is the softest, just really fricking cute, sequel to fly, yuki is so stubbron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasunoParkingLot/pseuds/KarasunoParkingLot
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO MY STORY 'FLY'. Please read that before reading this.This book is really going to be a series of one-shots of things that will happen with The Ukai family (Yuki, Keishin and their two kids). Though a lot of other characters will be in the book such as Bokuto, Hinata etc etc
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	The Ukais

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a list of chapters that will come (not in this order)
> 
> \- Marriage proposal  
> \- Saeko babysitting the Twins  
> \- Ukai twins meeting the Miya Twins  
> \- Yuki and Ukai teaching the kids how to swim  
> \- Ukai Twins first birthday  
> \- MSBJ babysitting the Ukai twins  
> \- Yuki playing against Hinata  
> \- Isoka brings a boy home - Protective dad Keishin  
> -
> 
> (Please feel free to follow me on Twitter @karasunowriting as I will do polls on which chapter I should write next and would love the input from you guys!)
> 
> -  
> If you have any requests that are not written on here, feel free to comment with any idea's you would like me to do! It can be anything as long as it contains one person from the Ukai family :D
> 
> Inducing the twins when they are older.

Yuki had been feeling queasy all day. Something was off, but she could not pinpoint what. Her spikes and jumps were weak, her reactions slow, and she felt as though weights were on the feet. When the whistle blew, signalling the end of practice, Yuki was first to grab her water bottle.

"What's up with you today?" Izumi asked, walking beside her. "You've practically been a zombie since you got here."

"Yeah," Yuki wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "I've been feeling it. Might be coming down with a cold or something."

Izumi took a large step backwards, making Yuki chuckle. "It's just annoying; this is the first time me and Keishin have the night together since his birthday the other week."

Izumi wriggled her eyebrows. "His birthday, aye? Do anything... _ fun _ ?"

"If by fun, you mean sex, then yes, we did, multiple times, all around the house."

"All around the house?"

" _ All around _ ."

The two held eye contact for a moment before bursting into laughter. Their other teammates were unbothered by the sudden outburst; it was a regular occurrence between the two, even on the court at times. They were a deadly duo; they kept each other in check and kept the spirits of the team high in dire moments.

"Alright, well, get some rest, we've got a match tomorrow. Can't have you being sick." Izumi said as they walked to their cars.

"I know, I know. I'm sure once I get some sleep, I'll be fine."

"Make sure to sleep, okay?" Izumi winked.

"Yeah, Yeah, say Hi to Jiro for me."

The two parted, and Yuki was home quickly, excited to spend the night with Keishin. It was the beginning of the school year, and he was extremely busy with the team and the new members, and Yuki was in the midst of the volleyball season. They only saw each other when they went to bed, but even then, they were both so exhausted they would fall asleep instantly.

"Smells good," she said when she opened the door, grinning at the familiar scent of his cooking. He walked out of the kitchen, towel over his shoulder and apron wrapped around his waist, a matching grin on his face, but when he saw her, it dropped, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"You look terrible."

"Oh, thanks, just what I wanted to hear."

They met in the middle of the living room; his smile returned. "I'm sorry," his hand came to her forehead. "You look pale. You feeling okay?"

"Honestly? I feel drained." She placed her chin on his chest, looking up at him while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Mhm, don't have a fever at least."

"I don't feel ill. Just tired."

He gave her a gentle kiss on the head before his hand gently landed on her face. "Why don't you go set up a movie, and I'll bring food in. Okay?" Yuki nodded, dragging her feet to the living room. She dumped her bag on the floor and plopped onto the couch, grabbing the controller and skipping through the channels, her eyes half-open, paying little attention to what was happening on the screen.

"Hey, baby, wake up," Keishin gently tapped the side of her face, startling her awake. She blinked a few times, readjusting her sight, Keishin came in view. "Food's ready," he smiled softly.

Yuki nodded when he placed the food onto the table, trying her best to understand when she fell asleep.

"Hey," he leaned over the table to grab her hand. "We'll head to bed after this, okay?"

"No," Yuki shook her head. "I want to do something. Spent the night with you."

"We will, just in bed, sleeping."

"No!" She was starting to become emotional. "W-we haven't been able to spend anytime together-" her voice broke, tears escaping, "and the o-one night we have, I'm not going to sleep!"

"Okay, okay," he gave in, though concerned with her sudden outburst. He had not seen her cry or heard her stutter in months, especially over something so silly.

Yuki looked down at her lap, sniffing as more tears stream down her face. She did not understand why she was so upset, and she felt stupid to be; she knew she was overreacting. "I'm sorry," she mumbled under her breath. "I don't know what's up with me, I just, I've missed you, and the one time we get to spend time, I can't keep my eyes open..."

Keishin stood from his seat and made his way to her. "You're an idiot; you know that?"

"What?"

He chuckled. "You're an idiot. You've been training hard the last few days, and a big match is coming up. You're probably stressed and tired. You need to rest."

"But-"

"But nothing. You have a match tomorrow, right?" Yuki nodded. "Then let's get some sleep. I'll take off Wednesday, the whole day, and we can spend it together. Sound good?" Her bottom lip stuck out, her cheeks puffed and stained as she nodded, worried if she spoke, she would burst into tears again. "Now eat."

It was no surprise that once Yuki laid in bed, she fell asleep in an instant. Keishin laid beside her, staring down at her, worried, the back of his hand feeling her forehead again. The last four months had been amazing. Yuki was the happiest she had ever been. Playing volleyball every day, living with Keishin and her stutters had stopped. So it was no surprised why he was so concerned when he hard it earlier. But he tried to push the thought away and fell asleep beside her.

Yuki was the first to wake up; she still felt tired, despite having slept for hours. She sat up, and her hands cupped her boobs; they felt,  _ different _ .

"Keishin," she poked the sleeping man's face.

"What do you want," he groaned, his hand lazily shooing her prodding finger.

"I need your opinion on something."

He opened his eyes slowly, head still on the pillow.

"Do my boobs feel any different to you?"

He cocked an eyebrow but did not question it. His hands cupping her boobs, after a good feel, he shrugged his shoulders. "Feel the same to me."

"Odd, they feel so stran- OW!" She slapped his hands away.

"What was that for?!"

"You squeezed too hard!" She huffed, her arms wrapping around her chest protectively. "Your hands are too big and rough!"

"Never had a problem with that before." He winked. She stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

Keishin sat up, his back leaning against the bed frame. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit tired, but I think once I get moving, I'll be okay."

Keishin watched as Yuki got ready for the day. She still looked a little off. Her shoulders slumped, and she dragged her feet around. Usually, she would be bouncing off the walls with excitement on game day.

"I'll drive," he said before she could walk out of the door. Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"As much as I appreciate it, but when the match is done, how will I get home?" she said.

"I'll drive you."

"Don't you have work?"

"Nah, Ma wanted to do today rather than tomorrow." It was not a complete lie, but Keishin asked his Mum to switch with him so he could keep an eye on Yuki at the match. He had a gut feeling he needed to be close by.

Yuki's mood did not change when the warm-up started. She felt like she was walking through wet mud, and her bones filled with metal. She was stiff and sore and worried if she stopped moving, she would fall asleep standing up.

Izumi made her way over to Keishin as Yuki went to the toilet,  _ again _ .

"What's up with her?" Izumi asked.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I have no idea. She was exhausted last night." He looked to Izumi. "Was she like this at training too?"

"In the beginning, she was okay, but then yeah, pretty much a zombie playing volleyball."

Keishin's lips pressed together as he looked back to the court. "I don't know what it is; she just burst into tears for no reason last night."

"Maybe she is on her time of the month?"

Keishin shook his head. "It doesn't really affect her. Something's up."

"Aw, look at you being all concerned," Izumi punched his arm lightly, grinning. "Yuki always tells me how sweet you are, but this is the first time I get to see it."

Keishin rolled his eyes as Yuki made her way back to the court. "I'm worried she's going to over push herself and get hurt. You know how stubborn she can be."

"Tell me about it, this one time back in high school, I was trying to convince her to come to a party, yet all she wanted to do was train. She missed out on 7 minutes in heaven with foreign exchange student Victor Nikiforov."

Keishin side glanced at her. "Not what I meant."

-

It was halfway through the first set when Yuki starting seeing two of everything. She blinked hard, trying to normalise her sight, but found herself becoming dizzier. She was already breathing heavier than usual, her forehead shinning with sweat and noise muffled in her ears.

"Take her off the court!" She could hear Keishin's distorted voice to her left. She looked in his direction, but her arm raised to block the blinding light from above. Her teammates yelled her name as the serve from the opponents came in. When she caught sight of the ball, it became two, her eyes widened. She leaned to the left, attempting to receive one of them; however, she picked the wrong one; the real ball flew past her face and hit the floor before any of her other teammates could get it.

The whistle blew, signalling the opposition got the point. Yuki swallowed nervously, her hands landing on her knees, trying her best to catch her breath. When she looked to the side, one of her teammates stood, a panel with her number on in hand. She was being substituted out.

"I'm fine; I can keep playing; I just need a drink," Yuki told her coach.

"That's not happening," Keishin stepped in before her coach could answer.

"What? You don't have a say in this!" Yuki snapped at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You need to rest before you get hurt," he said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his calm.

"I'm fine! Let me d-" her hand flew to her mouth as she felt her stomach come up. And before anyone could react, Yuki hurled, her breakfast coming up and landing on Keishin's jumper.

There was a tense silence. Yuki froze in place, shocked by her actions, staring at her vomit. She looked up and met his glaring eyes, his jaw clenched, and lip curled. "I think I need to rest..."

"You think?!"

-

Keishin had calmed down by the time the two had gotten home. Not that he had much of a choice, Yuki fell asleep in the car, and he did not have the heart to wake her no matter how angry he was.

The only reason Yuki woke up later that evening was because her stomach was grumbling.

"Keishin?" she called out as she walked out of the bedroom.

"I'm in the living room."

She nervously made her way towards him, the events of the day running through her head. She had no doubt he would be angry at her. She walked in with her head low, not wanting to meet his eye, part of her embarrassed that she threw up on him, but also she knew she was in the wrong for trying to argue.

"There is some food in the kitchen," he said, his eyes staying glued to the TV.

She nervously tapped her foot, biting the inner of her lip.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, taking a seat beside him. "I should have listened to you right away, and I shouldn't have argued. I just-"

"I know, I know, ' _ just wanted to play volleyball' _ ." She huffed at his impersonation of her. She lifted her finger and poked his arm. He sighed softly and glanced over at her.

"Can I help you?" he said bluntly.

"I'm sorry..."

"I heard you the first time." He looked back at the TV.

Yuki's shoulders dropped, and after a few moments of silence, she leaned forward, her nose pressing against his cheek. He could not stop the smile from forming.

"Yes, how can I help you?" he said.

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

"I feel like you do."

Keishin's head leaned back, and he grabbed the controller to mute the TV. He turned to face her. "I don't hate you. I annoyed, though. You need to stop prioritising playing over your health. You can't take your team to victory if you're half-dead on the court."

Yuki's head fell to his lap; she looked up at him. "I know. Just a bad habit, I guess."

"No," he poked her nose with his finger. "You're just stupidly stubborn."

"But you love me anyway?"

His eyes squinted, and lips pursed. "Yes, I do."

She grinned up at him before her hand crept to the hem of his jeans. "You know," she started with a coy smile, "I'm feeling a lot better. I could earn your forgiveness another way..."

Keishin's ear turned pink, a bead of sweat forming at the side of his face. "As much as I would like to say yes, I think it's better you rest."

"See, your words are saying one thing, but  _ this  _ is saying something else."

Before Yuki could tease any further, Keishin pulled her back into a sitting position. "I will happily take it when you're feeling better. But for now, I don't want to risk you puking on my dick."

Yuki's face lit up red. Her hands raised to her face, trying her best to cover her embarrassment, making him chuckle. He brought her into a tight hug. "I'll stay home tomorrow, but after that, Izumi agreed to stay with you until you get better. Sound okay?" She nodded, keeping her face hidden in his chest.

-

Izumi arrived in the early afternoon to Yuki sitting on the sofa, blanket enveloped around her and unwrapped sweets on the table in front of her. Yuki gave a pathetic wave when Izumi entered.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Yuki shrugged.

"A bit like death. Keishin is saying he wants me to go to the hospital if I don't get better in the next few days."

Izumi took a seat by Yuki. "Well then, I'm sure you'll be happy to hear; I may know what is wrong with you."

"Really?" Yuki brightened up.

"Yeah, Jiro's sister is a doctor, and she came over for dinner last night, so I asked her a few questions."

"And?"

Izumi's lips pressed together, and she sighed as she looked through her bag. A moment later, she pulled out a box and handed it to Yuki.

"Pregnancy Test..." Yuki read the words on the box. She looked up at Izumi. "There's no way -I," she laughed. "No, this is a joke, right?"

Izumi's expression remained serious, shaking her head left and right. "It could be wrong. But we need to eliminate the possibility."

Yuki frowned, rereading the words multiple times. Kids were not something she and Keishin had talked about yet. She had thought about it, and it was something she wanted in the future. But she did not know where his head was at. They had not even been dating for over a year yet. What if he was not ready? What if she was not ready?

"Yuki, it's best to get it over and done with."

Yuki nodded, and without another word, she entered the bathroom. Her hands shook as she stared at the little screen on the pregnancy test. One line meant it was negative, two lines, positive.

"I can't look, Izumi," Yuki handed the pregnancy stick to her friend, her hands coming to her head. Thinking about the last few days, and when she and Keishin had sex, it was highly possible she was pregnant, and it was freaking her out.

"Yuki..."

"Izumi, please tell me it's negative."

"I would, but I've never been a good liar..."

Yuki's heart dropped into her stomach. Tears stung her eyes. She turned and saw the two lines clearly on the screen. It was positive. She was pregnant. Her hand reached to her mouth, feeling to be sick again.

"Yuki," Izumi stood beside her friend. "Do you want to keep it?"

-

Keishin let out a groan as he stretched his back. It was a long day at the store, quiet and boring, and his mind contuied drifting to Yuki. He checked his phone every few minutes to make sure he did not miss a text from Izumi. Though knowing she was with Yuki did ease his nerves slightly.

** To Yuki **

I'm on my way home. I got you a little surprise. See you soon.

** From Yuki **

I have one too. See you soon.

Keishin's eyebrows pulled together, a surprise for him? He smirked. If she was feeling up to it, he would not deny her again.

"Thanks for staying with her today," he said to Izumi when he arrived home.

"It's no worries. We always have a good time." She smiled, but it did not meet her eyes. He nodded and waved goodbye before making his way over to Yuki, who was surprisingly quiet sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, how was your day? Feeling any better?" he asked, taking his shoes off and placing his jacket on a hook.

"It was...interesting. I feel the same as yesterday, though." She did not meet his eyes, staying focused on her twidling fingers.

"If this continues, we may have to go see a doctor." He took a seat beside her. When she did not look up, he reached over and took her hands into his.

"No, we don't." She whispered.

"Why not? I know you're not a fan of hospitals, baby, but we have to make sur-"

"I know what's wrong with me." She looked up.

He pulled back when he saw her red eyes and puffy cheeks. "What's wrong? What happened?" His hand instinctively reached to her face.

"There's something I need to tell you," she cried softly.

"Anything."

"But I don't know how you're going to react."

"Hey," he wiped away a tear. "It's me; you can tell me anything." However, his words did not match his thoughts. A thousand scenarios were running through his head. Was she going back to the hospital? Could she not play volleyball anymore? Did she want to leave him? Did she find someone else? Did sh-

"I'm pregnant."

Keishin's eyebrows shot up, and his eyes widened, staring at Yuki blankly.

"Pregnant?"

She nodded. "I took four tests, just to make sure," she chuckled awkwardly, trying to clear the tension.

"It's mine?" his words came out slow.

She smiled. "Of course."

He blinked a few times, his eyes looking down at her stomach and his hands landing on the sides of it.

"Our kid is in there?"

She laughed again, wiping away her tears. "Yeah..." 

He met her eyes again. "Why are you crying? Do you not want too?"

There was a pause. Yuki looked away from him, biting the bottom of her lip. He squeezed her hand softly, trying his best to reassure her. She looked back with a small smile. "I do, more than anything, but I was scared you wouldn't want too." More tears escaped as she let out another sob.

He grinned and pulled her face to his, kissing her passionately. "I do. It's earlier than expected, but I'm ready to start a family with you."

Yuki leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, sobbing uncontrollably. "I love you."

He laughed and held her close. "I love you too, baby, and," he pulled back and leaned down to her stomach, her finger lightly prodding it. "I love you."


End file.
